


Autumn Solstice

by SoraJinsei



Series: NSFW [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Doggy Style, Emotional, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: Two lovers who found each other by chance, but alas, their love is destructive and must be kept apart."I love you, like the sun loves the moon. But never to be together. Except for those glorious few moments in the time between sunset and moonrise"





	Autumn Solstice

Fifteen years.

Fifteen long freaking years.

Last time it was twenty some odd years.

And before that was thirty.

The longest they've been apart was almost fifty years.

This year was such a relief when the time was so short.

One visit was allowed and that was in October when the forces beyond him allowed this to happen.

The Anniversary of the events that landed them in this situation. Being forever faithful to him, going as far as building his current residence on the cliffside overlooking the ocean, a desire they both had dreamed up.

The sun high in the sky, not a cloud in sight to block his view.

Anxiously checking his watch again, the big hand stuck on ten minutes after one in the afternoon, he should have been here by now. Only through sheer power of will was he able to resist pacing back and forth as he would do in any other situation.

He wanted to make sure he had his full attention set right where he knew his expected guest would arrive. He could feel the excessive energy buzzing under his skin when he noticed a tiny spark appear out of thin air.

The air caught in his throat when the first fall of gray and blue lights started to fall from the sky. Gradually they began shaping themselves into a silhouette.

This is it!

A bright light erupted once the silhouette was fully formed causing him to bring his hand up to shield his eyes.

It didn't take long for the light to disperse leaving a figure standing where it once stood, Dean's hand lowering to view the new arrival.

A man, slightly shorter, in that same trench coat that Dean knows all too well. He hasn’t changed. Nor will he ever want the man before him to ever change who he is.

“Cas…” he uttered, his body and mind reeling at being able to see him again.

The man before him looked around before his gaze landed on Dean. A small smile appearing on his lips.

“Dean,” he answered back as he took the first step towards the Dean.

Relief washed over him, his legs moving before his mind could figure out what was going on. It did not take long for either of them to close the distance, eyes closing as their foreheads and noses touched, arms grasping desperately for one another.

“I-I’ve missed you so much,” Dean choked out, one hand on the man's neck, thumb rubbing along Castiel’s jawline, the other hand grasping the man's shoulder.

“And I’ve missed you more, My Star,” Castiel answered in a gravelly voice, one hand at the base of Dean’s neck, the other wrapped around his waist.

He can feel his cheeks heat up and when Dean opens his eyes, he’s met with the intensity of Castiel’s gaze on him.

“My Moon,” Dean whispered, with only a slight tug from the hand on his neck, he was drawn forward. Castiel tilting his head slightly allow their lips to align in a tender kiss.

Insides turning to jelly, Dean was glad for the arm around his waist to keep him upright. It’s been too long. Those warm, soft, and gentle lips. But this night, it doesn’t last very long.

Castiel was the first to pull away, touching foreheads again, his breathing was a little ragged.

“Hey,” Dean started, tugging lightly on the man’s shoulder. “We don’t have a lot of time,” reluctantly pulling away. Castiel didn’t say anything, letting Dean grab hold of his hand, palm to palm, leading him in one direction.

What he had not realized after he arrived was the small cottage placed right outside the tree line.

“Y-you finally built it,” In awe, Castiel paused in his walking, causing Dean to look back with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah..I-uh...this was our dream. And I built it here so that you’ll know I’ll be here when you come.” With his heart racing and heat filling his cheeks, Castiel looked down at their hands, maneuvering them so they were now interlaced.

Dean’s smile grew at the gesture, stepping into Castiel’s space to kiss him again. The first kiss was hard to pull away from. The second was even harder. With reluctance, Dean pulled away this time.

It took less than a few minutes to arrive, the door had its welcome mat, a potted plant here and there. It looked like Dean was attempting to make this place look homey.

Castiel smiled at the thought, stepping over the threshold into the place Dean has been calling home. It was much bigger on the inside, high ceiling, big floor plan. The queen-size bed shoved in the back corner, the kitchen, which was to the left of the front door, had a table and two chairs in the middle. A small coat rack built into the wall, filled with one jacket and a pair of boots covered in mud on the bottom. Walking further into the place, a love seat and a recliner sat in front of the tv. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Dean voice from the kitchen disrupting his little tour, Castiel looked in time to see the man turned around to face him.

That's when he noticed the digital timer in Dean’s hand. The glowing red letters flashing fifty-five

“I-uh...figured this would help us since we usually lose track of time,” gesturing to it with the other hand before placing the clock on the counter.

“I find it’ll only be a constant reminder of what time we have left of one another,” Castiel replied, glaring at the clock. Dean’s only reply was an ‘oh’ before looking elsewhere.

“Well, if you-"

“Enough,” Castiel silenced, his hand reaching for his tie, loosening it while maintaining eye contact.

_ 'Why am I shaking so much' _ Dean thought, watching Castiel slowly grab at the edges of his trench coat and suit jacket at the same time, maneuvering himself out of the clothing, allowing them to hit the ground. 

Dean had only a split second to realize his clothes were making him feel ridiculously warm, even though he had already taken off his jacket.

When it came to unbuttoning his shirt, Dean was rendered speechless. Obviously Castiel had kept up his training with how built his body looked after each button that was being undone.

The shirt and tie were thrown off to the side, leaving Dean to audibly gulp back whatever he was going to say when Castiel took the few steps to cross the distance, a hand coming up to cup his face.

"My Sun and Stars…" he muttered under his breath, leaning forward seal their lips together.

It was sweet and gentle, just the light brushing of lips, ensuring what they both crave. Full of wants and promises.

With one hand on his cheek, the other had begun undoing his belt and pants. Once that obstacle was out of the way, the same hand came up to rest on Deans' hip, pulling him closer.

If they had more time, Castiel would kiss Dean until they both couldn't breathe.

Reluctantly pulling away, not before catching Deans' bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a low moan.

"Cas-I-"

Castiel interrupted him but brushing his thumb along Dean's lips.

"I got you." Castiel gently urged the man down until he was kneeling in front of him, Dean's eyes transfixed on his crotch.

Thumbing the band of his pants, he pushed them down, his dick springing free and at attention from its confines.

Dean looked up, there eyes locking together, before sticking his tongue out to give a small lick of the pearl of precum at the slit.

Humming in approval, letting his eyes slip close from the feeling of Dean's tongue taking one long lick under his dick from the base to the tip.

Head tilting back, biting his lip to hold back the moan when Dean's lips closed over the head. 

Castiel's hands finding their way into Dean's hair, urging him to take more with every bob of his head.

In all honesty, Castiel just wants to thrust himself as fast and as hard as he can into that warm, wet mouth before flipping Dean over and fuck him senseless.

But he can't do that. Not right now. His eyes glancing over towards the timer, forty-five minutes left.

He intends to make their time together last as long as possible.

A pulse of pleasure snapped Castiel out of his thoughts, his gaze snapping down in time to hear Dean making a loud sucking noise, his head slowly moving back from having taken Castiel's whole length. Those green eyes peering up at him the entire time.

As much as Castiel would love to spend all having Dean suck his cock, something he could just lose himself in, he loosened his grip on Dean's hair.

Castiel placed a finger under his chin to stop him from continuing, instead, encouraging him to stand. Dean gave him a confused look but stood anyway.

"Shirt. Off"

Castiel's hands reaching to undo the belt and button while Dean quickly rid the shirt off his back. Stepping out of the pants, Castiel had one hand wrapped around his length while the other brought Dean in for a filthy kiss while backing him up towards the bed.

Pushing the man down to his back, Castiel smirking while lifting the back of Dean's knee to fold across his chest. Looking down towards his prize, Castiel let out an 'oh' at what he found.

"Uh-yea...I-I knew we wouldn't have much time..so..I got myself all prepped for you," Dean answered the question of confusion on Castiel's face.

Staring down at the flat, circular piece of silicon, he reached around the edges, pulling at it until a fat, cone shape item came out. Leaving in its place a gaping hole.

Castiel was speechless. More importantly, he has turned the way the hell on.

He threw the plug to the side, leaning in to stick his tongue inside the puckering hole.

Hearing Dean gasp and squirm above him gave Castiel all the more reason to go all out. Tonguing the hole relentlessly, leaving Dean a writhing mess on the bed. 

Pulling away, Castiel stood and spread Dean's legs further apart, leaning over so his dick hovered over the hole.

"Please, Cas, I-I need you," the man begged, biting his lip.

Glancing at the clock, reading thirty minutes, Castiel looked back to see Dean looking as well, he took that opportunity to sink into him to the hilt.

Both men groaning at the sensation.

_ ‘Nice and slow’ _Castiel thought, taking deep breaths, his gaze watching Dean’s head lull back as Castiel started moving his hips. Pulling out just enough and slamming back in.

“Fuck…” Dean trailed off, one hand running along his body, pinching his nipples as the other hand started stroking himself.

A beautiful sight, all of it was Castiel’s.

All of this was his.

Letting out another groan, he picked up the pace, looking down at Dean to see him reaching for him. Castiel brought a hand to meet his halfway, intertwining their fingers. Placing his free hand on Dean’s hip, he leaned forward, their interlaced hands above Dean’s head, so they could meet in the middle for a slow kiss. Swiping Dean’s bottom lip with his tongue, eliciting a moan in response, then nibbling on it.

Reluctantly, Castiel pulled away, his lips and out of Dean, causing the man below to groan in protest.

“On your knees,” and the man scrambled to turn over. “Move closer to the headboard and put your hands on it,” watching as Dean did as he was told, pushing back to show off that perfect round ass and the gaping hole.

Sliding between his legs, Castiel wasted no time in starting at a bruising pace.

The noises Dean was making…the pressure was building. That sensation he's been wanting after so many years. He wants it. He wants so freaking bad.

Castiel's hips stuttered before stopping.

“Wh-what happened?” Dean asked, looking over his shoulder. Castiel’s only reply was taking a deep breath, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, the other at his stomach to pull the man flush against his chest and start his bruising pace again.

Dean’s head lulling back to rest on Castiel’s shoulder. The sensation of Castiel’s hand around his dick, licking and sucking that the man was doing to his neck…

“F-fuck!” Dean cried out, feeling his body convulse, spilling himself everywhere.

Humming in approval, Castiel continued his assault on Dean’s neck, his other hand slowly stroking Dean through every last drop.

“You lasted longer than before,”

“Way to ruin the moment, Cas,” Keeping their bodies pressed together, Castiel kissing and biting anywhere he could reach. He wants these marks to show. Every little detail.

“Do you-do you want me to take care of that for you,” Dean question, still feeling Castiel’s hard dick in his ass.

“Hmm...no,” Castiel pulled his hips away, just enough for his dick to slide out, Dean hissing at the loss.

He moved around Dean and sat down so that he had his back resting against the headboard, indicating with his hands on what he expected of Dean.

Chuckling under his breath, he got the message and was guided by Castiel to straddle his hips and slowly began to sink down.

Hating to ruin the moment, blue eyes glanced over at the clock. Five minutes.

His gaze wandered back to meet green eyes, and before Dean's could move to check the time as well, Castiel reached out to force him back and kiss him, holding his waist as he began his ruthless pace upwards. The kiss was sloppy, both panting, Dean trying to meet every thrust when he felt Castiel’s hips began to stuttering.

Hands falling to Dean's hip, legs giving out, Castiel let out a low breath as his head fell back on the headboard.

He heard Dean chuckle, followed by the feeling of his lips trailing kiss after kiss along his neck. Eventually making their way to Castiel's lips.

The room was quiet, except for the blaring noise of the alarm going off, signaling that time was up.

Opening his eyes, he saw Dean reach over to the little side table for a tiny remote. He clicked the button to silence the noise, humming in approval at the quiet before moving to rest his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"We better-"

"Can we...can we just wait a moment." Dean's was low, almost begging.

Thumbs brushing along his hip bones, hating the situation they were in, responding to Dean by shaking his head 'no'.

"We can't-"

"They can't do this to us!" Cutting Castiel off, feeling something wet drip onto his neck. Dean was...crying?

"It's not them, they're just trying to protect everyone else-"

"Everyone in the universe can suck it."

The two were quiet. Dean's hands were resting on Castiel's shoulders, his grip tightening and loosening every now and then.

"My moon...my life. I can't keep this up. Seeing you from afar, not being able to touch you, hold you, kiss you…" Dean trailed off, images of their last fifteen years, passing each other by without being all to say anything. It's maddening!

"Dean...we can't stay like this. We tried before," Castiel, remembering the travesty they almost caused last time.

"I'm not gonna allow them to separate us again. I won't," Dean sitting up to stare into Castiel's eyes, defiance was written all over his face.

Before Castiel could say anything, sirens blared over the head.

Dean shifted over to the same small table, opening a drawer and pulled out a small knife. That's when sigils started to appear over both of their bodies. Dean's is a mixture of yellows and oranges, while Castiels showed blue and gray.

This wasn't good.

"Dean…" Castiel said in warning as he watched the man smile at him before slicing his hand open.

"Dean!"

"I've got you," Dean replied, jumping off the bed, running to the door. He began drawing a sigil in the wood before slamming his palm into the center.

The whole house lit up in bright white lighting, highlighting different sigils spread out on the walls of the cabin.

"What did you do," Castiel demanded as he jumped off the bed, the sigils disappearing and watching as Dean move away from the door, a huge smile on his face.

"You think I was just sitting and waiting for this day to come like an idiot? No! I was researching," Dean began, stepping closer and closer to Castiel.

"I'm done waiting! We were meant to be together, screw the rules!"

Castiel was about to reply when another siren went off, followed by a voice.

** _Please vacate the premises before we are forced to take action_ **

Dean outright laughs.

"They can't do shit-" he was stopped by the force of Castiel pushing him into the countertop, bending him in an awkward position with Castiel keeping him in his place.

"Dean, you can't do this-"

"Like hell, I can't-" the green-eyed man challenged as he began to move.

"My Sun and Stars, look at me," the struggling of the man beneath him stopped.

"We...can't do this...I can't do this. We both care for this planet since its inception. If we lose it, we won't have anything,"

"I'd rather die with you then-"

"Enough! You're not acting like yourself! Instead, you're being a stubborn brat! Would you rather us not see each other because of what you so selfishly desired?"

Dean's eyes looked down like he hadn't exactly thought this through.

"We can still fix this, now let's get dressed and deal with the problem you caused,"

At that, Castiel let go of the man as they quickly dressed and approached the front door. Dean's eyes downcasted the entire time.

"I will speak with them first and I will come back for you," Using the same knife Dean had used earlier, Castiel scraped part of the sigil off, releasing the energy.

He gave Dean a firm look before opening and stepping out of the house.

It didn't take long for Castiel to return, the blue and gray sigils are back and glowing beneath his clothes. He indicated for Dean to come, and he did, walking out of the door to see a small army of what was aptly named "Force of Nature" which makes sure any spiritual beings play the part they're supposed to.

Castiel held his hand as they walked to the cliffside, the glowing sigils on Dean started appearing as well.

They stopped just at the ledge.

"They said," Castiel began, turning Dean towards him, green eyes still looking down. Castiel placed a finger under his chin to lift his face and gaze. "If we leave now, they'll let us off with a warning,"

Tears started to fall. And they don't stop, even when Castiel brushed them away.

"My Sun, My Stars," Leaning forward to kiss Dean's lips, knowing this won't be the last time.

"My Moon, My Life," Dean mumbled after, feeling like he was being torn in half as he watched the blue and gray lights start to appear Castiel. Yellow and orange appearing as well and surrounding Dean in their warm light.

The two men dispersing into pure light.

The blue and grey drifting back towards the moon.

The yellow and orange slowly moving back to the sun.


End file.
